


Silent

by Kagalicious



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: As Fuck, Bad Writing, Good Bendy - Freeform, Human Sacrifice, I'm going to hell bois, Joey is evil, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, lots of bad things will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagalicious/pseuds/Kagalicious
Summary: Henry and Joey Drew have been friends for ages, so when Henry decides to leave to start his own family, the last of Joey's sanity finally snaps.He creates himself a new Bendy, one who is mute and helpless to the man's every twisted desire.When Henry decides to return years later, and he discovers everything his friend has been up to in his absence, things quickly go down hill.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. This story is a remake of my other one, Silence. This one will be bigger and better, with even MORE torture! Mwahaha! 
> 
> Lots of warnings for this story. I know it's pretty bad but I'm just writing this for fun. :)
> 
> The tags will be added to. Extensively. So look out.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this horror fest...

11:04 pm

A man stands a few feet away from a small house, hidden out of view. 

The lights are still on, and he can faintly hear voices coming from inside. He stares intently at the quiet little dwelling, not daring to come closer, not until everything has settled down. 

He sees a small figure pass by the window and stay there for a moment. He presses himself back into the bushes more.

~~Inside the house~~...

"Sweetheart it's time to go to bed."

"But I don't want to!"

The adult just gives the small a look.

"It's way past your bedtime. Let's go." They take their hand and begin to lead them upstairs.

~~back outside~~...

The man watches as a bigger figure comes into view and ushers the smaller one away. Soon after, the house goes dark as the light flickers off. 

It was finally time.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You're really leaving? "

Henry turns to his friend with a doleful and slightly guilty look. 

"Look, don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I've already explained to you why I'm going."

Joey just stares at him. "But I still don't understand. Why would you want to leave this place, this wondrous studio where dreams really come true!" Joey looks crestfallen. "Where *our* dreams came true?" He finishes quietly.

Henry gave a deep sigh. Now he was getting kind of annoyed. "Don't give me that dream gibberish you're always spouting right now! I'm going because I want a family. I'm married and Linda says she wants kids. It was fun building up this place with you, but now it's time for me to move on. There's more to life than just this studio! Don't you understand that? "

Joeys look quickly darkened. He swiveled his seat around to stare at the wall. "Fine." He muttered. "Go, then."  
Henry hesitated a moment.  
"You can handle the studio on your own, can't you?"

No response. 

Henry let out a groan of annoyance. "Oh c'mon Joey! Don't act like an impetuous child right now. Besides, I'll keep in contact with you. We can still talk."

There was only silence. 

Henry grit his teeth and faced the door. He made one last statement before he left, seemingly forever.

"I'll see you later, okay? "

And with that he closed the door. 

He would never see the somber few tears that slipped down Joey's face.

~~~~~~~~~~

The man now stood at the foot of the little girls bed. He strolled over to the side of the bed and studied the sleeping form. He watched her for a few moments. Many stuffed animals encircled her frame. Her bedsheeets were decorated with many swirling purple flowers. Her small chest rose and fell in a gentle rythm. He observed the utter peace he was about to disturb with a curious fascination. He carefully brought out a bottle and a rag from his back pockets. He cracked a wicked smile before he pounced.

She never even had a chance to scream. 

~~~~~~~

Henry and Joey had always been good friends. Well, as good of friends as one could be with Joey. The man was always a bit off. Well...more like way off. But that's what charmed Henry about the man, at first. He was always spontaneous, and so that's why it didn't exactly surprise Henry *that* much when the man suddenly burst into the room, hands waving excitedly around, rambling on about how 'he has a new idea!' And 'come quick, I have to show you something'.

It was always a gamble when Joey had something to show him between whether it would be impressive and awe-inspiring, or bizarre and likely to get him arrested. 

Still, he went, and he's still not sure if he's glad he did.

~~~~~~~

"Let's make sure you're the right height now, my dear." The man explained as he grabbed a tape measure and stretched it to fit her length. He started humming as he did this, to drown out the sobs coming from the small child, as she pulled on the restraints around her wrists and ankles. All of this crying and wiggling around was quite distracting! 

He suddenly felt a rage bubble up in his chest at she continued to struggle. "Hold still! " he screamed. He gave her a harsh slap across the face. This silenced her, and she grew still. Soon enough, the content humming continued. 

Now that the child was still, he could finally get an accurate measurement. He stood up straight and held the tape measure close to his face. "Hmm, 3 feet and 37 inches! Perfect!"

After this the man quickly scurried away, coming back a few minutes later wheeling an old projector into the back of the room. He took a few moments to set it up, but soon he had a reel situated inside of it and after a sluggish start, it began rolling.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um,..." Henry started, confused. "...What is this?"

Standing in front of the dilapidated old building, Henry felt utterly baffled at what the two men were doing here. Examining the rotting wood and musty smell emanating from the building, it was clear that this place should have been torn down long ago, and why, or how, it was still sustaining an upright position was lost to him. The whole place carried a certain sinister miasma that caused the red head to instinctively take a few hesitant steps backwards. 

The crazy man next to him, however, moved even *closer* to the decaying structure, pointing to it while looking to his friend excitedly. 

"This," he says while pointing some more towards it for emphasis. "Is where our dreams will come true!"

Henry gawks at him. "What?"

"C'mon!" The dark haired man grabbed his companions arm quickly, dragging off towards the entrance. If you could call it that. It was more like a small opening in between the many planks nailed to the wall. 

"Joey, w-what are you doing? Where are you bringing me?" 

Joey looked at his friend with a glint in his eyes.

"This is where we're going to make our dreams come true. "

~~~~

The child looked up at him with tears glistening her eyes. 

The man stopped for a moment to study her. He brought a hand up to her face and gently wiped away the tears. 

"Don't be upset now, my dear...you will be apart of something wonderful. " his dark eyes looked wistful as he said this. 

The girl just continued to cry.

"Watch this. And absorb it..." the man muttered before he walked out of sight again. 

The girl sobbed as she was forced to watched the cartoon. It involved many characters, one was a tall, oafish wolf with a ravenous appetite, another was a beautiful dark haired fallen angel with small horns protruding from her hair, and the final, most interesting one, was a small devil with a white face and gloved hands. After a while of watching, she learned that his name was Bendy. In the cartoon he would partake in many antics, first he was a fireman trying to put out a fire in a burning building with a hose that wasn't long enoughto reach, but it soon switched over to him going trick or treating and the wolf (who she learned too, was called Boris) scaring him, to even the demon trying to put together a snowman that had melted in the hot sun. It was a charming show, one she would have enjoyed in any other scenario. 

The child watched, and watched, as the cartoons kept rolling. It felt like hours had passed. Her head began to sag, as she started to nod off, until a low sound caught her attention once more. 

She looked over in shock as the man continued humming as he approached once again. A glint of metal shone in his hands. The child's sobbing started with new force when she saw what the man held.

"It's almost time now!" The man screamed psychotically. "Soon, will be the transformation!"

He seemed excited, but she only felt unadulterated terror.

He rolled the projector away and turned to the small girl, knife in hand.

"Get ready!" He said as he plunged the knife into her chest. 

She screamed as he carefully carved into her tender skin. Blood began to gush out of her wounds and over the man's hands as he worked. The knife quickly became slick, and he had to focus more to keep a good grip on the weapon. The cuts weren't deep, but they stung like a million snakes all biting her at once. 

The last thing she remembered was looking down at her eviscerated chest, and hearing the man's gleeful laughter. Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~


	2. ...

Hi guys, sorry i havent updated in a long time. I really want to finish this story but my life keeps getting turned upside down. I hope you all understand. I dont know whos even going to care about this dumb message haha but i just thought id say something while i have internet.

I will continue it and update this with a real chapter 2 soon, i just have to get my mental health better before then. Until i do that, i appreciate your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's bad, and pretty short, but stay with me people! Believe me, I have soo much planned, and things are going to get pretty interesting...
> 
> If you got this far, THANK YOU!! I love you all, and I won't let you down!!


End file.
